True Love's Kiss
by NeonDomino
Summary: Hermione is in St. Mungo's after a cursed object caused her to go into a deep sleep. Only true love's kiss can wake her, unfortunately no-one knows who her true love is.


**Challenges/Competitions**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry** \- Muggle Studies - Write about Hermione Granger - Word Count must be exactly 978 words.

**Twister Challenge** \- Fairytale - Sleeping Beauty.

**Open Category Competition** \- Trio Era.

**Duelling Club** \- Pairing - Hermione/Fred Weasley.

**The Hunger Games Trilogy Challenge/Competition** \- Lady - Write about healing.

**Disney Character Challenge/Competition** \- Pinocchio - Write about Fred Weasley - Additional prompt: Murder.

**Harry Potter Chapter Challenge** \- 6/12 - Silver and Opals - Write about a cursed object.

**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge** \- Mortals - King Minos - Write about Fred Weasley.

**The AU Challenge** \- Sleeping Beauty.

**A Variety of Prompts Challenge** \- Location: St. Mungo's.

**Pairing of the week Drabble** \- Hermione/Fred.

**Jigsaw Puzzle Challenge** \- Object: Wand, Setting: St Mungo's, Action: Falling (in any sense), Genre: Romance

* * *

**True Love's Kiss**

**Hermione/Fred**

* * *

Everything was black. Hermione couldn't see, and couldn't move her body. She tried to shout for help, but she couldn't speak.

"Can someone explain to me what happened," came an unfamiliar voice.

"Finally, a Healer," Ron muttered under his breath.

"Well, Voldemort died, and the next thing we knew, she was clutching this ring, and she collapsed," Harry said, sounding extremely worried.

"Have you had the ring checked for curses?" The Healer asked. "Let me check her over." Hermione could hear the swish of a wand as it scanned her.

"It's a sleeping curse. It seems the maker of it was really into muggle fairytales, as it can only be broken by true love's kiss," Remus said.

"So which one of you is that?" The Healer asked, looking around.

There was a long silence.

"See, we don't actually know. Hermione was never forthcoming with her feelings," Harry said.

"Well, there has to be someone. The curse won't affect her unless she actually has a true-love. She'd have woken on her own," the Healer replied.

Hermione felt slightly calmer at the sound of Remus' voice. Remus would work out a way to fix this. He would find an alternative.

"So, we need to find her true-love. Where should we start?"

"I'll see if there's another way out of this curse," Remus said, and Hermione heard his footsteps as he left the room.

"Ron, Harry, lets start with the obvious. You're both the main boys in her life. You go and kiss her," Ginny said.

"Wait, we can't..." Ron spluttered.

"Lets set ground rules. Quick kiss, no tongues," Ginny said. "It's for Hermione's own good. Ron, you first."

Hermione was panicking inside. She really didn't want to kiss Harry or Ron.

She felt lips press against hers for a moment before pulling away.

She heard Ginny mutter a scourigify, and felt a second set of lips.

"Okay, It's neither of you. I suggest we start a list. Just write any guy's name on, and we'll put it in order after. I think we're best of waiting to see what Professor Lupin finds first," Ginny ordered.

**...oOo...**

"I'm sorry, this is the only way, we'll have to look at the list," Remus sighed.

"Okay," Harry replied. "If she finds out about this, she'll murder us."

"Finds out what?" came a third voice, that she recognised as Sirius', but she couldn't even express her confusion as to why he was there.

"Who is top of the list?"

"We started with Viktor, they used to date. She's pretty close with Neville too."

"Okay, I'll send an owl to Viktor, Sirius, you fetch Neville," Remus ordered. "Harry, you keep working on the list.

**...oOo...**

Two sets of lips later (at least they weren't from boys that felt like brothers to her) and Hermione was still asleep.

"Okay, uh... George, Percy, since you're both in here, why don't you give it a go? You too, Charlie."

"Are you trying to make her kiss every single Weasley?" Ron asked.

"Wait, are you sure it's not a girl?" Sirius said. "What about Ginny and Luna?"

Hermione decided that since she couldn't move, she would use this time to think up suitable punishments.

**...oOo...**

"Okay, she's kissed everyone on the list... Remus, Sirius, you're up."

"But... I honestly doubt either of us are her true-love, since I'm Remus' mate, and we're both gay," Sirius offered.

"I don't know what else to do," Harry said. "Unless I call Malfoy."

"We had to kiss her, and she's like our sister," Ron added.

There were sighs. "For Hermione," Sirius muttered, before his lips pressed hers, shortly followed by Remus'.

"So... Malfoy," Harry suggested.

"Mate, if you get her to kiss him, she'll destroy you," Ron said.

"Isn't it obvious," Ginny asked, as the two men moved away. "There's only one person who it could be, he just has to wake up himself."

"You mean Fred?" Ron asked, sounding doubtful.

"In all fairness, you had two gay men who are bonded to each other, kiss her. I think it's more likely that it's Fred rather than Sirius, Remus or Malfoy," Ginny replied.

"Good point."

**...oOo...**

"Fuck, Hermione. I just heard mum talking about you being unconscious. What happened? Please wake up, love. I need you to wake up. Where are your Healers notes?"

Hermione heard some papers rustling.

"A Sleeping Curse... True Love's kiss?"

She listened as he walked around the bed to her other side. "A list? Bloody hell, my name is the only one left, apart from Malfoy... does that mean you had to kiss them all... they made you kiss Ron? You poor love, hope you don't mind, but I'm giving this a shot. I really hope it's me."

His lips pressed to hers, and as the lips moved away, she found herself able to draw in a breath, and her eyes opened before she winced.

"You woke up, that means it's me," he said gleefully, and her eyes locked onto Fred's delighted face.

"Right, now help me up," she insisted.

"Why?"

"I need to get out of here, let's go to your shop."

"You just want to get me alone to do that again," he murmured.

Hermione grinned, grabbing the back of his head, and pulling his lips to hers, his hands tangled in her unruly hair as he kissed her.

"No, I need to find something to get revenge on Harry, Ron and Sirius. They were going to get Malfoy to kiss me next... I can't even begin to imagine who else they'd suggest after him. Oh Gods, they'd probably have asked Pansy or Goyle."

Hermione turned the list over, and took the quill. In big letters she wrote them a message.

'I COULD HEAR EVERYTHING. EVERY SINGLE WORD.'

"Let's go, love," he said, grabbing her hand, and leading her from the ward, looking both ways before they snuck out together.

* * *

**978 words total.**

**Review please :)**


End file.
